Otp 30 Day Challenge
by MademoiselleKraut
Summary: Otp 30 Day Challenge with Levi and Mikasa. Rated M for later chapters. I think I should call it a Otp 30 Challenges since I won't be updating everyday, I just don't have the time or energy.
1. Chapter 1

Day One: Holding Hands

Mikasa hated training with Levi. It was absolutely embarrassing to her. She compared to Rivaille was like comparing a cat to a lion. Levi was majestic with experience and she just a clumsy kitten. What she took pride in doing he could do ten times better. Mid air spins were obviously his specialty. He could do them at amazing speeds which a trained eye still wouldn't be able to make out. Mikasa did them in an okay sort of way, she still need to work on her momentum. That was what he was trying to show her that day, momentum.

"It's easy with practise. I've had almost had a decade of practice while you have had a couple of months, so don't sweat it if you can't do it just yet. Practise, practise, practise is key. First is how to gain momentum. Depending on what slicing style you are going for you are going to want to go for a closed spin. That means trying to lower your center of gravity. Some tuck their legs in, some overlap their arms in a certain way."

"Corporal, may I ask why you don't do that. You don't do stuff like that."

Levi gave a smirk, "That is where me being short comes in handy. I am short and stocky. I natural have a lower center of gravity. Womens' center of gravity is lower due to the fact that they have larger pelvis compared to men, so being female works in your favour too. I always found women picked this up quicker than men."

Mikasa looked down at her hips. Childbearing hips a woman once called them. Would that work in her favour more so.

"Does me having huge hips help?"

"I wouldn't call them huge, but yeah I suppose. Now let us get started. Connect to that tree over there," He pointed to one of the many trees than to another, "and slice that one. Do it in your normal way and I'll tell you what to fix based on that."

"Yessir!," she dedicated her heart then aimed her 3D maneuver gear at the tall Horse-Chestnut. With autumn it had changed coloured and enough leaves had fallen that she could get to the thicker branches without a mouth full of leaves. When she was able to get a stable footing on the ancient branch she positioned herself to go hurling towards the smaller tree. She could see Levi from the branch despite how high up it was. he gave a thumbs up and she knew instantly that it meant, "Go now."

Her grappling hooks went soaring towards the trees trunks and she launched herself at it. She went in the normal position that she had when doing a spin. Going through the air like that made Mikasa believe that she truly had wings of freedom and that the wires were just a figment of her imagination. It didn't seem like too long when she had to stretch out her legs to plant them onto the trunk. It was an odd feeling to feel pride at what she had just did. Normal there was embarrassment with her spins. Mikasa almost felt like cheering.

"Nice," Levi's adenoidal voice couldn't hide the pride he had for her. Mikasa almost blushed

hearing the obvious tone, "There are still things to approve on, but minor at most. Try tucking your legs in a bit. Do a forward spinning motioning while doing so. That will guarantee a deeper, more effect cut."

Mikasa went back to the Chestnut and tried it again. She notice that she moved faster.

"Now with blades," he said. And so she did. Again and again she did it and with each turn she got faster and faster. Soon enough she was using her blades to slice dead branches off the tree.

"Corporal," he voice was breathy and held some cockiness to it, "why don't we race?"

"A race?" Levi had taken to laying back and reading while she did her exercises. He now looked up from the thick novella with a quizzical look.

"Yes, a race. The Chestnuts to the Pine. Loser buys drinks."

"You're going to lose," he put the book down. With a quick adjustment of his gear and a smirk he went soaring up and towards the Chestnut tree. Mikasa quickly followed behind him.

"Are you ready Ackerman?"

"Always," she growled. Winning this didn't just mean free drinks, it meant that she wasn't completely as kitten compared to a lion. He would hear her roar.

They went off quickly. She used what she had learnt about the spinning and it definitely helped. She was quicker than the Corporal as well! So close, so close….

She was just feet away from the pine when she heard something snap. She broke her formation, ultimately slowing her down to see the cables snap. She screamed in terror and went falling to the ground. She reached her arm out to grab into oblivion when a hand grasped her and pulled her up. Rivaille had pulled her up and pushed her into his chest. They made it to the Pine tree.

"Are you okay,' the Corporal asked still keeping her in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine," her voice was shaky. He brought her over to where her grappling had been hooked onto the tree. He did so whilst holding her hand. It shocked her to have him do it and yet it felt right.

He explained to her what happened. She paid no heed, instead she focused on how warm his hand was and how she never wanted to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

The night was incredible cold. Levi had grabbed ever blanket he own (which wasn't a lot) and threw them on his bed. He made the closes thing to a human cocoon and tried to sleep.

"_I'm still freezing,_" he cursed.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours unable to sleep, unable to rest. When he was able to close his eyes and edge towards unconsciousness images of death and fear invaded his mind. It happened one to many times and cause him to grow more angry than upset. He eventually sat up instead of trying to shake it off and rubbed his face hard.

"_Damn it all. Now my nightmares are haunting me when I'm awake._"

Instead of trying to sleep, Levi left the room and went walking through the halls of the old castle. It was an amazing place, it reminded Levi of some of the older homes back in the village he had lived in, but bigger. It was nostalgia that washed through him when ever he walked through the hallways. He would remember how he had been invited once into one of the noble woman's house and how she let him read the books in her small library. It was only one of the very few happy memories that he had.

Levi walked and walked, wrapping his housecoat around his body tighter and tighter as he colder. He didn't know why he had, but he eventually had walked all the way to Irvin's office. Since he had taken so long to walk this far, he opened up the door to the place. Like always it was filled with papers and books, but now it had a new guest.

"Mikasa?"

The young girl turned around from the desk to face the corporal.

"Hello Corporal. I was just dropping off my report from a recent mission."

"So late at night?"

Mikasa rubbed her one eye, "I couldn't sleep sir."

Levi walked over to her and grabbed the report off of the desk, "You have to put this in his desk drawer or he won't notice it."

Mikasa nodded her head and watched as he put the sheets into one of the drawers in Irvin's desk. His housecoat opened slightly to reveal well toned muscles. She focused completely on his chest instead of anything else. She then looked down at her own body. Mikasa was built almost like him, just less muscular in a sense.

"Why are you up sir if you don't mind me asking."

Levi shrugged nonchalantly, "Was too cold to sleep."

Mikasa's lips twitched slightly, "Same with me sir. I used all my blankets and yet I was so cold," then in a whisper she added, "and nightmares weren't helping."

"Come with me."

Mikasa frowned slightly when he walked passed her and opened the door standing there waiting for her to follow.

"Why should I do that."

"Because I have a good remedy to nightmares. You might not like it, but it deals with the cold as well."

"Fine," and so she followed reluctantly. Through the halls again, she passed her own room which she shared with Sasha. She soon was in a part of the castle she knew was for higher ups.

"Wait here," he said when as he opened one of the doors and so she did. Waited and waited until Levi came out with a bundle of blankets.

"Did you just take those from someone's room?"

"No it's my own. Now we can go in her," Levi jerked his head towards his room, "Or to one of the unused rooms."

Mikasa thought about the several dozen unused rooms and how dusty and cold they were, "I rather your room."

Levi opened the door again and allowed Mikasa to enter first.

"I always thought that you would keep your own room bare," she confused. His room was cold like the rest of the castle, but unlike how her own room was Levi's had papers nailed to the walls. On them were writings in a different language, but must have come out of some book for they were typed out.

While she admired the writings, Levi threw the blankets on the bed again and walked over to the fireplace. He had always been reluctant to light up the logs due to the fact that they were rationed out so severely and wasting them on one night seemed crazy, but Mikasa being a guest in his room allowed him to light it up. He didn't notice how the girl''s eyes rested on him while he did so.

The fire was going within and minute, "This should warm up the room. Please sit on the bed."

"Yessir."

She seemed stiff while sitting on the mattress, "_Levi had slept on this. By the looks of it he sleeps in his undergarments. He has had his half naked body on this._"

The idea scared Mikasa more than anything. She had never been alone in a man's bedroom with said man before and Eren didn't count. They were family and Levi was more so a stranger. He may train and teach her, but Mikasa had no idea what made the man tick. One moment he was kind (sort of kind as in not trying to make things unfairly difficult) and the next he was acting in the dog-eats-dog attitude. Now she was in his bedroom and he almost nude under his housecoat. She was in a nightgown as well, one that was just at her knees. Having so much skin visible made her feel naked, not nude. She felt vulnerable next to her commanding officer.

Noticing how tense she was, Levi was careful with how he acted. No sudden movements as if she was a deer that would go bolting off at any given second. He was just as careful with wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. He sat next to her unable to say anything. The silence was awkward and it drove Levi to start talking when he should have kept his mouth shut in order to not feel embarrassed about what he would confess.

"I know how you feel about the nightmares," he spilled out, "I have them every night. You'd think with age that it would go away, but it doesn't. Every new expedition brings new terrors and it sucks. The last one… I lost my squad as you know. I am not the first to have to watch all my comrades die, but I felt so alone in my pain after that. Before I dreamt of my old life and the deaths of old trainee friends, but now it's just seeing my squads bodies and seeing Petra being thrown from the wagon. It hurts knowing that they are gone, but I deal. That helps with the nightmares. It is the past and in order for humanity to succeed I must look forward."

Mikasa locked eyes with Levi. He looked so tired and more human than she had seen ever. She then looked down at her feet, "The thing that keeps me going is Eren and Armin. I love my friends like family. They have been there for me at my lowest and I will repay them by protecting them. It is Eren that needs it more. He is just too hotheaded. I dream that he gets himself killed and it isn't just one scenario, but dozens upon dozens. I wish I could turn off this obsession with keeping him safe, but he needs me no matter how much he opposes it. Until he is truly safe or when he learns that going in head first isn't a good idea I will stress for his safety."

Cautiously, Mikasa placed her head on Levi's shoulders. He looked down at the girl and gave a quick smirk. He put his arm around her and after some arranging on both of their part they were both under the blanket and in a warm embrace.

"Petra use to do this with me," he had whispered into her black onyx hair, "When I couldn't sleep or when she couldn't, we would stay up and talk for hours under a blanket. She was one of the few who could make me smile or feel...good."

"I don't want to replace her Corporal, but I hope I could do the same. Make you happy. You may be a bit of an ass, but I think you deserve happiness."

Levi smiled softly, "Thank you Ackermann."

"Call me Mikasa," she said softly as she curled up more into him.

"Then you should call me Levi."

The night wore on and they soon laid down onto the bed properly. Her hand was place protectively on his chest and her head placed slightly in the crook of his neck by the time she fell asleep. Her breath warmed his neck. Levi's one hand played with her short hair which cause her to smile in her sleep. Legs were slightly tangled together and a warm blanket on top of them. It was perfection.

As he began to fall asleep, Levi snuck a quick kiss to her head.

"_Perfection_," he thought as he drifted away to unconsciousness.

-0-

_**So it's been a while since I upload this. Here have some cuddling and sweetness. I almost melted from this when I was writing the last little bit. I love the idea of them sleep together and getting their limbs getting tangled up and when they wake up they feel stiff, but a good stiff.**_

_**Know what, I need to write that now.**_

_**~OMAKE~**_

It was sort of embarrassing waking up the next morning. Their lips had been centimeters from each other and they had been so tangled up in each other and the blanket. Mikasa would swear that she could see every hue in his eyes that was how close how their faces were to each other. They didn't move though despite how awkward it was. They just stared at each other with heavy lidded eyes.

"You have gross morning breath," she eventually breathed.

"Look who is talking."

"Would it be awkward if we kiss?"

"No," he whispered as he closed the gap in between them. It was a simple kiss that turned into something more. Hands were tangled in each others hair and the kiss was composed of quick bites and tongue. It was sloppy, but nice. It became incredibly funny when Levi's tongue accidently missed her mouth and he pretty much licked her cheek quickly.

There was silence after that happened followed by a quick round of laughter before they went back to kissing.

-0-

_**Okay now I am happy. My ex once did that. He got my one cheek so wet it was gross. I didn't laugh before it was that disgusting.**_

_**Oh and the papers up on Levi's wall, I thought about it and they are from some of his favourite books and stuff. A friend told me about this headcanon of hers that Levi loves to read and retypes out his favourite passages and puts them up on his wall. I thought it was adorable so I added it.**_

_**-MademoiselleKraut**_


End file.
